Winner
by Neopuff
Summary: Jessie loses a bet to Cassidy. Rocketshipping Jessie/James Musashi/Kojiro. Drabble.


Please, after reading this, don't ask what I was on. I just wanted to write another really short fic XD This one is actually very Rocketshippy. No Meowth, plenty of Cassidy.

----------

"Alright, Jessie-Jess, time to suffer!" Cassidy smirked triumphantly at Jessie's embarrassed and angry face.

Jessie scoffed. "Oh, please, _Cassidy_, like this little thing of yours could actually be a problem to me? As if."

"Right, 'cause you're such the _maneater_, aren't you?" She laughed. "You've had _sooo_ many boyfriends in the past few years?"

Jessie flushed. She hadn't had a boyfriend in _more_ than the past few years. It was true, she was kidding herself when she pretended that losing the bet would bring her extreme embarrassment. But she'd never admit such a thing to _Cassidy _of all people.

"So close your eyes, and I'll walk you around for a bit." Cassidy giggled happily. She'd just won a recent bet with Jessie (a stupid little contest she knew she would win, it was for who could hold their breath the longest), and her prize was juicy. Jessie growled and shut her eyes tight, shivering when Cassidy placed her hands on her shoulders. Cassidy roughly pushed her rival through the halls of the Team Rocket Headquarters, staring intently at each guy she walked by. She needed to chose _just_ the right guy for the perfect amount of humiliation.

Then she spotted him.

"Oh, here we go!" Cassidy couldn't hold in the smile that graced her face from ear to ear. "Ready to open your eyes and pucker up, Jess?"

She growled again before hesitantly opening her eyes. Upon seeing the confused face of the man Cassidy was referring to, Jessie blushed slightly and turned towards Cassidy. "You idiot! That's...that's stupid! He's not even-"

The blonde scoffed and flipped one pigtail back behind her shoulder. "This was our agreement, Jess, now why don't you be a big girl and deal with it?" She laughed again at Jessie's defeated face, and then looked over at the man they were talking about.

James stood there without any clue as to what was going on. First of all, Jessie and Cassidy were in the vicinity of one another and _not_ killing one another. It was uncanny. Second of all, they were acting strange: Jessie all embarrassed and Cassidy all victorious. It really gave him a bad feeling. But when Cassidy and Jessie are near each other, murderous or not, the blue-haired man knew to never say a single word.

Jessie threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "F-fine! Have it your way!" She stormed over to where James was standing and, blushing profusely, grabbed his shirt by the collar. He hardly had time to yelp before she crashed her lips down onto his, sending his head reeling.

Cassidy cracked up immediately, and Jessie broke the kiss as soon as she heard the first chuckle. "There! Are you hap-"

Jessie's words were cut off by a reply from her partner. James, after Jessie had parted from the kiss, was craving more. He'd never in a million years imagined Jessie and him kissing, and the thought was enticing. Arousing, even. He had quickly cupped her head in between his hands and forced her back to him, receiving a small squeal for a reply before she started kissing him back.

Cassidy, after a few minutes of watching them, felt like the most awkward voyeur in existence. "Alright, stop! C'mon, get a room, why don't ya?" They were completely ignoring her. The blonde stomped her foot and walked off, blushing slightly. "Argh, stupid Jessie! Every time I win, she finds a way to win anyway! I hate her so _much!_"

Not too long after she walked off, Jessie and James slowly broke off the kiss. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment before James opened his mouth. "So what was that about?"

Jessie blushed slightly. "Uh, I lost a bet..." she started. "...but I guess I won anyway..." she said seductively. James raised both eyebrows at this before grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway towards the dorms.

------------

what in the world is this.


End file.
